Donatello
Donatello oder kurz Donnie ist einer der vier Protagonisten der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Franchise. Offizielle Beschreibung "Hey. Donnie here. I'm the brains of this operation. So I invent '' gadgets, weapons and awesome vehicles to keep me and my brothers safe. I can also hack into computer systems, crack security codes and break through firewalls. The only thing I can't figure out is how to get our best friend April to notice me. Can someone PLEASE help me on how to make April to notice me?!?" '' '-''' ''Donatello "Hey. Hier ist Donnie. Ich bin der schlaue Kopf der Einheit. Daher erfinde ich allerhand Gadgets, Waffen und unglaubliche Fahrzeuge um meine Brüder und mich zu beschützen. Des weiteren kann ich mich in Computer Systeme hacken, Sicherheitscodes knacken und Firewalls umgehen. Die einzige Sache die ich nicht herausfinden kann ist, wie ich es schaffen kann das ich unsere beste Freundin April auffalle. Kann mir BITTE jemand helfen wie ich es schaffen kann, dass ich April auffalle?!?" - Donatello Charakter Auch in dieser Version ist Donatello der technische und wissenschaftliche Wunderknabe der Turtles, mit einem Spezialinteresse für Computer. Ein spezielles, humorvolles Charakteristikum ist die Angewohnheit, sich (zum Missfallen seiner Brüder) nur um der Korrektheit willen in langatmigen, komplizierten Erklärungen zu verlieren, sobald die Sprache auf irgendetwas Technisches oder Wissenschaftliches kommt. Er ist auch für die Erfindung sämtlicher Fahrzeuge und anderem Zubehör der Turtles verantwortlich (siehe z.B. Shellraiser, Turtle Patrol Buggy und Partywagen). Des Weiteren wird Donatello besonders hier als recht feinfühliger Charakter dargestellt, der besser als seine Brüder mit den Menschen sympathisieren kann. Bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit April O'Neil verknallt er sich augenblicklich in sie, was am Ende zu ihrem ersten freundlichen Kontakt mit den Menschen an der Oberfläche führt; und obwohl er dessen Ungeschicklichkeit und übermäßigen Begeisterung nichts abgewinnen kann, entwickelt Donatello nach und nach Sympathie für ihren Fanboy Pulverizer. Die einzige Ausnahme in diesem Fall ist - wenigstes bis zu gewissen Graden - Aprils menschlicher Freund Casey Jones: Obwohl die beiden allgemein als Waffenbrüder gut auskommen, ist Donatello von Caseys Präsenz in Aprils Leben zuerst alles andere als angetan, und die beiden unterhalten aus diesem Grund eine leise, zähneknirschende Rivalität untereinander. Das ändert sich, als die beiden sich gegen den Mutanten Speed Demon zusammentun und diesen durch Teamwork besiegen. Donatello hat in dieser Version eine bemerkbare Zahnlücke in seinem Oberkiefer und sein Stab besitzt an mindestens einem Ende eine ausfahrbare Klinge, mit der er als Speer oder Naginata geführt werden kann. Aussehen Donatello ist der Träger des violette Bandana und ist der Größte, dafür aber auch der Schmalste der vier Turtles und fällt durch seine eine Zahnlücke auf. Seine Augenfarbe ist ein dunkles Braun und weist den dunklesten Panzer auf. Wie auch seine Brüder trägt er an den Ellenbogen und an den Knien Schoner, sowie braune Bandagen an den Handgelenken, Handflächen und an den Füßen. Ein brauner Ledergürtel ist um die Tallie gewickelt und einer, der sich über seine rechte Schulter und über den Panzer erstreckt dient dazu, den Bō auf dem Rücken in einer Halterung zu tragen. Ausrüstung/Kampferfahrung Donatello verlässt sich im Kampf auf seinen Bo-Stab sowie auf seine Ninjutsufähigkeiten. Des weiteren verwendet er auch Rauchbomben, Shuriken oder andere Gadgets die von ihn erfunden wurden. Galerie * Donatello/Galerie Donatello (Relationen) * Donatello (Relationen) Trivia * Donatellos Name stammt von dem Bildhauer Donato Donato di Niccolò di Betto Bardi (1386-1466) ab. * Donatello ist der Einzige mit einer Zahnlücke, welche schon bei seiner Mutation vorhanden war. * Wenn Donatellos T-Phone läutet, ist es die Musik aus dem Introsong der Serie aus 1987. * Er trägt das Violett Bandana. * Er ist der größte seiner Brüder. * In der Folge "Slash and Destroy" hat man ihn das erste Mal ohne Bandana gesehen. * In der Folge "Race with the Demon" wurde er kurzzeitig ein zweites Mal mutiert, was jedoch durch Casey's Eingreifen rückgängig gemacht werden konnte Quellen http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Donatello Siehe auch * Ninja Turtles ** Leonardo ** Raphael ** Michelangelo * Splinter * Karai * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Donatello's Zimmer * Donatello (Relationen) * Donnie der Zauberer Kategorie:Turtles Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Verbündete Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Schildkröte Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Lebewesen